The Kiss
by superninja
Summary: Amidala Story, set during what will presumably be EP2. Warning! Mush ahead!


The Kiss

by superninja

Home.

She looked out the porthole as the green orb of Naboo became smaller and smaller in the star field. Then, it was gone. The anger welled up in her stomach again, followed by helplessness. Queen Amidala fought back the tears that had been trying to force their way to the surface. She had buried them as they had boarded the Nubian cruiser, fleeing the unexpected attack by the Mandalorian forces covering Theed like a dark blanket. The Sith Lord knew he had her heart in his hand, and was squeezing the very life from it. Her people were left defenseless, and it was only a matter of time before the systematic killing would begin – it was his only logical move to wrest his prize from her. She felt the truth of it blackening her soul. Her only hope was flight – with Panaka and her handmaidens and the technology the dark lord sought. She must do everything in her power to draw him away from Naboo, and to gain time to gather reinforcements. Like her people, she would rather die than see their technology misused on an unsuspecting Republic. The Cloning Technology had been a godsend to her people.

Though the technology had never been field tested, the Senate had long since banned its use – over half a century ago, unable to draw clear lines where morality came into play. But no one could've guessed that the Naboo were dying. It had been well hidden from the rest of the galaxy. It was their secret shame; the planet had evolved, but the people had not adapted to the changing environment well. Most of the adult Naboo were sterile, and only a small percentage of the children were capable of bearing once they reached adulthood. Cloning had changed all of that. Mothers unable to conceive were implanted with living cells, identical to them in every way. The cells grew into a fetus, birthed naturally and raised as any other child. Only this child would have none of the defects of her parents; she would be more adaptable to the environment and would grow to have children of her own, untainted by the science of cloning, and the Naboo would continue, their way of life unaltered. Amidala looked at her reflection in the surface of the window, knowing that her mother must have looked just so at this age. She had been one of the first viable experiments in cloning. Yet, she had been taught to feel she was no different than anyone else. The Senate might not feel the same. Her friends might not feel the same. The thought of being alone again brought a lump into her throat. She had been surrounded with people from birth – mostly scientists or other people brought in to interact with her, to discern any differing characteristics, but none of it was real. Not like how she felt around Anakin, or Obi-Wan or even Jar-Jar. Around them she felt almost…human.

Her small hands subconsciously fingered the data tapes in her pockets, bringing them to her attention. She drew one out, turning it over in her hand. They must be destroyed, she decided. Wandering through the empty corridor of the vessel, she came to the astromech droid holding area. R2-D2 whistled in recognition as Amidala bent down before him. He waited obediently, as she fed each individual tape into his memory, adding her own little notations to be recorded as she went along. Finally, she finished, and sat down with a sigh next to him, looking over the tapes in her hands. Fifty years of the toil and labor of her people were in her hands…and the key to their future as well. It could all be recreated of course, but it would take some time to rebuild everything they had destroyed on Naboo; and this time the Senate would no doubt interfere. Artoo beeped and whistled, attempting to comfort her obvious distress. Looking over at the droid briefly, she smiled, wondering how a bunch of wires and metal could have such a wonderful bedside manner. She stood and gave Artoo a pat of gratitude, then left heading to the disentegrator room. Placing the tapes in the tray, upon a heap of trash, she shut the compartment and eyed the lever that would destroy all it contained. The small flash that followed marked end of the small ceremony, and Amidala sat on the floor and wept.

The arrival on Coruscant was blessedly unannounced. The only persons who greeted the small party were Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and the jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Amidala, dressed as a handmaiden, searched the platform subtly for Anakin Skywalker, surprised at his absence. They had both grown so fond of each other during his training exercises on Naboo, leaning on each other in times of need, they found that their respective positions had made them both lonelier than they had ever realized. His was the one face she had hoped to see more than anything as they touched down. But now she must turn her attention to more pressing matters, listening as Palpatine declared he would call an emergency session of the Senate to act immediately on the attack of Naboo. As they boarded the transport, she sat across from the Senator and gave him as detailed information as was possible on their attackers, without revealing their reason. She didn't think it was appropriate to reveal it before Obi-Wan at this time. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to.

"This R2 unit possesses vital information that must be protected at all costs," she said, deliberately staring Palpatine in the eyes.

"I can assure you that it will be given the utmost care, your majesty," he replied, meeting her stare for stare.

Amidala saw the strange look that passed over Obi-Wan's face out of the corner of her eye. His jedi instincts must tell him that something is amiss, she told herself. He would know when the time was right; and then, so would the whole galaxy.

"Your majesty," Sabé interrupted. Amidala turned from the long dressing mirror, holding out her arms as her other handmaidens adjusted the sleeves to her gown.

"Yes?"

"The jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi requests and audience with you," she nodded before her. 

Amidala took a breath and paused. He wanted answers, no doubt – he must know by now he's being kept in the dark. She gave him credit for his patience. If it had been Anakin, she would've had it in the open hours ago.

"Send him into the lounge," she replied, "and then leave us."

Each of the handmaidens nodded, and abruptly stopped their activities, and left the room, save Sabé who returned to the main door. Moments later, Amidala swept from the dressing chamber and into the lounge. Obi-Wan was standing near the long panel of windows, gazing out over his homeworld.

"Do you enjoy being home?" she announced herself.

Gaze focused out the window, he answered her, "Yes. It feels right."

Moving across the room, she planted herself on the couch gracefully, and waited for him to follow. He took a seat next to her, resting his forearms on his knees, his head bowed to the floor. She knew he was trying to be tactful, to choose his words carefully. Unlike Anakin, Obi-Wan never forgot that she was a Queen. Anakin, during his brief stay on Naboo, had caused quite a stir in the palace, referring to her as "Padmé". She could only remember one occasion when Kenobi had called her by her first name. She decided to break the silence.

"Where is Anakin?" she asked innocently.

The jedi sighed and looked up at her. "That's part of the reason I came to see you," he said, pausing.

Amidala felt a heavy realization sink in. "Has something happened to him?"

"He has returned to Tatooine, to free his mother," he answered.

Realizing she had been holding her breath, she let it out in a rush of relief. "I wish him the most heartfelt success. I'm surprised he didn't tell me of it. But why didn't you go with him?"

Watching him closely, she noticed that for all his control, he was giving off tremendous anxiety. He wrung his hands before finally answering her. "The Jedi Council forbid it."

"What?!" she asked standing, becoming angry suddenly. "How dare they interfere! They know what distress her situation has caused him! How could they…"

"They have also refused to allow me to complete his training," he added mournfully. His eyes looked upward, and met Amidala's who was horror-stricken with the news.

She could barely breathe, the fear inside her was so great. Fear for Anakin's life and for that of his mother. "But….why?" She finally sank to the couch in dismay next to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin had told me of his dream, his mother in danger reaching out to him, then disappearing. I'm sure he's told you of it," he asked, looking to Amidala who nodded in agreement. "But the dream had changed over the past few days. The danger had become more ominous, more tangible," he broke for a moment rubbing his hands over his face, and she realized that he was very tired. "You know how brash he is," he chuckled soberly, "He took it as a sign from the Force that she was in danger. He came to the council and requested permission to go. They would not allow it. Master Windu felt that if he chose to go at this juncture, all of his training would be lost…they sensed a trap."

Amidala clutched at her chest in fear as it spread over her. "Oh, no…no…"

"I tried to go with him," he continued, turning towards her, pleading, "but they wouldn't have it. They said it must be his decision alone. When I defied them, they threatened to strip me of my knighthood…I couldn't…" He leaned toward her for some sign of understanding, something to wipe away the guilt he felt overwhelming him. She backed away from him, sliding down the couch and rose, turning from him towards the wall of windows. He sat there silently, as if his life hung in the balance.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," she finally replied. She had staved off her anxiety and regained some of her calm exterior. "I know what a difficult decision it must have been for you. Had you the choice, you would never have left his side."

He rose from the couch at her words and joined her at the window. "I have not heard from him in days," he spoke faintly.

"He is alive," she answered back at him, eyes flashing, "I feel it. When my business here is done, I will go find him. Myself, if necessary!"

He grabbed her hand lightly and squeezed it. The intercom near the door flashed, and Amidala moved to answer it. It was Palpatine, requesting an audience with her before the Senate hearing. She looked over nervously at Obi-Wan, then requested a few more minutes. "Please sit down Obi-Wan, there's something I have to tell you."

Obi-Wan was taking the news pretty well, so far. He had listened carefully as she described the details of the fighting, as well as information on the illegal cloning operation that had taken place on her homeworld. For security reasons, he had suggested they move out onto the balcony, where listening devices would not be present. His concern was focused on the people of Naboo, and their ultimate survival.

"Why did you not come to the Senate for help?" he asked her.

"The bureaucrats? You have seen how quickly they act in times of dire need," she answered sarcastically. "Our way life would be inevitably altered as they debated our future in courts. The Naboo guard their secrets closely. For centuries, we have kept to ourselves, reaching out to others only when necessary. It is our way," she tried to explain to him.

"Surely this wasn't the only solution…creating artificial life forms to supplement the population," he replied. 

"Artificial life forms? Is that what they are to you?" she asked him with a hint of ferocity.

A look of surprise registered on his face at her sudden change in attitude. "Your highness, I did not mean to upset you, I only meant that perhaps a more 'natural' solution could be reached. One that would not interfere with the delicate symbiotic circle that makes up our universe."

"Unnatural. Yes, I supposed that's what it is. The Senate will no doubt echo your thoughts," she looked towards him with malice, and pushed her way past him towards her chamber, "I see we have nothing more to discuss on the subject."

He did not understand entirely the source of her anger. Though he realized after the fact, he should've bit his tongue, knowing his own arrogance had shown through, but he thought at least she would allow him a chance to explain! A fire rose up inside him, and he sped past her, cutting off her entrance to the door.

"Let me pass!" she hushed at him angrily.

"We are NOT done, your highness!" he said with force, slamming his hand against the wall, blocking her path anew.

She tried to shove past him, but knew it was futile. "What do you want?"

"A chance to explain myself," he said pointedly, "and then answers."

"You want an answer," she said with hollow laughter.

"Yes!" he said, annoyed by her false humor.

"I am a clone."

She said it softly, almost like a child. She turned away from him, defeated, waiting for whatever emotion he would throw at her next.

"I don't care." The words came out thick with emotion unlike any she had heard in his voice. Before she could turn to face him, he had spun her about, drowning her in a passionate kiss.

Her mind was racing with a million different thoughts. Something about this felt wrong…Anakin. A bit of guilt welled up inside her at the thought of her missing friend. She knew that it could be more than that if she wanted. He had made it clear he was in love with her, and she knew she loved him too. But she wanted this, more than anything else right now. The longing was so powerful it seduced her nearly instantly, driving thoughts of Anakin to the back of her mind. He was so powerful, and yet at this moment, vulnerable just like she was. She felt she had bared her soul to him with the exchange, and she wanted more. They parted, staring at each other for a moment, her body pressed against the balcony as he leaned over her. His hand had entwined itself in her hair, rustling loose a few of the braids and spilling it across her shoulders. She could see the desire in his eyes…it made her curious and apprehensive at the same time. She insistently pulled his open mouth down again onto hers. Sailing into delirium, he ran kisses down her neck. He smiled wickedly when she gasped as he slowly pulled away one shoulder of her gown, planting kisses there as well. It excited her beyond words that he seemed insatiable, and she drew his face towards hers again to kiss him. He stopped suddenly just a breath away, pausing as though to speak. He looked over her flushed face, and into her eyes, finding his words. "I lo…," 

Both of them started as a swish filled the air. The door to the lounge opened, revealing Chancellor Palpatine, dressed in his formal robes to appear before the Senate. He looked over at them quickly, and then averted his eyes.

"Forgive me, your highness! I merely meant…we're short on time…….Excuse me…," he turned and left the room as quickly as he had appeared. Before Obi-Wan could finish, Amidala rushed past him in a fever, and through the door to the hall beyond.

"An alliance could be formed with Alderaan, if the Senate does not respond favorably to your request," Palpatine said with the utmost formality. "Bail Organa is very sympathetic to your position. He would make a most welcome ally."

Amidala had managed to catch Palpatine in his own offices, after returning to her chambers to appear more presentable. When she had returned, Obi-Wan was gone. Her mind began to wander, but she steeled herself, knowing that she would have to deal with it later. Listening to his words carefully, she sighed. "As Chancellor what do you feel the outcome will be?"

"I believe that given the current circumstances and their lack of judgement during the last conflict, that the Senate will most likely send troops to aide your people," he replied smoothly.

Her eyes flickered angrily towards him, "You mean OUR people, Chancellor."

He smiled amiably back at her, and corrected his mistake. "Of course, your highness, OUR people. However, I do not think they will be sympathetic when they discover the illegal use of cloning. They will want to see the Naboo punished in some fashion, I'm afraid."

"As long as aid goes to my people, I am willing to face whatever they may see fit. Our first step is to ensure military action is taken immediately. I would like to arrange a meeting with Organa following the hearing. With or without the Senate's help, it will be in our best interests to engage the Mandalorians as soon as possible," she commanded, then rose.

"Of course your highness." He joined her side to escorted her to the door.

"I will go prepare for the meeting immediately," she said over her shoulder.

"Your highness," he said boldly, "I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to right this wrong." His words had her thoughts drifting towards other matters. "Thankfully, my ignorance of Naboo's cloning operation will prevent me from being entirely caught up in the politics involved. You will have my FULL support in the Senate!"

She managed a small smile in admission. "Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine." She turned back towards the door, and stopped when he spoke next.

  
"You also have my confidence in all matters."

Swallowing hard, she did not turn back to answer him. "Thank you again, Chancellor."

As she swept through the doors, she did not catch the slight grin that tugged at his mouth. "You're welcome, my Queen."

The End


End file.
